Tires that have been filled with aggregate and compacted have long been used as building blocks in the construction of retaining walls and housing. The vibratory plate compactor with aggregate feed system is best suited to filling and compacting aggregate into cavities such as used automobile tires so the tires may be used as bricks in the formation of a tire wall.
Vibratory plate compactors have long been known and widely used. Vibratory plate compactors usually include a gas engine driving a shaft that is eccentrically weighted. Typical vibratory plate compactors of this type are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:    3,232,188 Frohnauer    3,336,848 Moir    3,603,224 Dresher    4,771,645 Perrson
Powered soil aggregate auger conveyors are widely used for dispensing soil aggregates. Though such vibratory plate compactors and aggregate auger conveyors have achieved considerable popularity and commercial success, there has been a continuing need for the combination of the devices to create a vibratory plate compactor with an aggregate auger conveyor feed system.